Love story
by Touching the Wind
Summary: We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes and the flashback starts... a shunxalice song fic.


A/N: ok this story does not follow the music video of this song so DONT COMPARE THEM!! also it doesnt follow the episodes.... This is when shun and Alice are both 15

Alice stood in the ball room she was standing next to her best friends Runo and Julie. They were at Marucho's ball. Its theme was Royalty so everyone was in fine English ball gowns.

Alice smiled seeing joe and Chan dancing together. It was amazing how young people can be and still fall in love.

Alice smiled to herself she was in love. She had been in love for a long time.

A slow song started and she saw as Dan and Billy walked up to her two friends. Almost in sync the boys asked the same question "May I have this dance" they both bowed low.

Alice watched as the girls both blushed furiously and nodded. As the boys were leading their girls onto the dance floor she noticed a figure in front of her. Dark brown eyes met light as the black haired boy bowed low before her asking the question she was so eager to here. "may I have this dance?" Alice nodded smiling at him letting him take her hand and lead her to the dance floor before them.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

Alice smiled and remembered as she and shun danced.

*Flashback*

A five year old Alice sat down on a tall jungle gym. She was looking out at the sky and trying to find a cloud that looked like a unicorn.

They kids played around Alice and ignored her all except a boy with long black hair.

" hello." Said the boy smiling at her," I'm shun"

Alice looked at the boy who was under her " Hya!" she said smiling back at him," I'm Alice"

*end flashback*

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go  
And I said_

Alice and shun were looking at each other. Strait into each others eyes. They didn't need words to know how the other felt.

*flash back*

A 7 year old Alice and shun stood in the park. Shun smiled as Alice was looking at the beautiful flowers in the park's garden.

" their so beautiful" said Alice

A boy came out and was looking at the two. He smirked

"what's so great about some flowers"

He walked over and stomped on the beautiful flowers and pushed alice to the ground.

Shun looked at him with anger " Hey that wasn't nice!" yelled shun

"yeah who cares?"

Shuns fist clenched as he ran up and punched the boy right in the face.

"AHHHHH!" screamed the boy blood pouring from his face. He stumbled to the ground and started screaming," MOMMY!!!!"

Shun turned around to see if Alice was ok but instead he saw alices care taker aka her grandfather helping her up and sending him dagers.

" Alice" said the old man

"yes grandfather?" asked Alice turning to him

" You are not aloud to see this boy again"

"but grandfather..!" Alice started to tear

"no buts lets get you home…"

Little Alice turned and looked at shun trying to hide her tears "good-bye shun.."

Shun wanted to speak " Alice.."

But Michel intervened " Alice were going…"

* end flashback*

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, let's leave this town for a little while  
Oh, oh_

Alice almost cried at the memory but held it in then she remembered something else.

*flashback*

A nine year old Alice was walking through the park looking around "Shun!" she yelled looking around

" Up here"

Alice looked up seeing the ninja boy in a tree above her "Shun!" she smiled at him

" hey Alice! Hows everything been going?" shun asked

"Um good.."

Shuns smile turned into a frown " are they still picking on you?" asked Shun

Alice turned to him she couldn't lie to Shun" um a bit. but its gotten better…."

Shun arched his eyebrow up and hugged her " I tried getting into your school but we cant afford it right now.." Shun said

" I miss you shun…"

end flash back*

Shun twirled Alice the dance floor there eyes still never left eachother

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go  
And I said_

"never leave me shun" said Alice quietly leaning on his shoulder

_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes_

"I won't" replied shun closing his eyes and letting Alice's warm body fall on his.

_Romeo save me they're tryna tell me how to feel  
this love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes_

*flashback*

A 12 year old Alice was crying into her pillow. Her 'friends' were trying to convince her she liked this one guy in her class who was very cute and supremely popular. She didn't like him but the pressure was on her to say she did

"Shun. help me" she whispered between her sobs and sniffles " Please…"

*end of flash back.*

Alice moved in sync with shun she wanted this moment to last forever she never wanted him to leave her.

_I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I'll keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say yes  
Oh, oh, oh_

Alice and shun opened there eyes and looked strait at each other leaning closer and closer by every second…

young when I first saw you

*flashback*

A young shun and Alice were sitting on a tree looking out on the sunset they turned and faced each other and smiled.

*end flashback*

…and finally their lips met.

A/N: Plz review and tell me if its any good..


End file.
